The Woman On The Table
by redshipper
Summary: Somehow between one shot of vodka and the other they have ended up in her apartment


**Title: **The Woman On The Table

**Author:** Lucy (spybarbie)

**Pairing:** Booth/Brennan

**Rating:** M

**Spoiler: **none specifically, but probably during S2 and before Cam.

**Summary: **_Somehow between one shot of vodka and the other they have ended up in her apartment_

**Feedback: **spybarbie(at)gmail(dot)com

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to Fox and not to me.

"_Just one smile on your face_

_Was all it took to change my fortune_

_Just one word from your mouth_

_Was all I needed to be certain_

_Once upon a time_

_There was a boy_

_There was a girl_

_Hearts that intertwine_

_They lived in a different kind of world"_

(Madonna – Forbidden Love)

**The Woman On The Table**

She lifted her head in one swift movement, making her hair move in a beautiful wave. Booth held the side of her face, trying to pull her down to him again, wanting to kiss her, to feel her lips pressing against his one more time.

"Oh, Bones!" he moaned, as she continued moving on top of him, their panted breaths filling the room.

Somehow between one shot of vodka and the other they have ended up in her apartment, clothes scattered around the place, stumbling their way t the steadiest place they could find.

He noticed that she didn't have her nails done. For as long as they worked together. Not that she had dirty or ugly nails, they were simply cut and short, different from all girls he had ever met and dated. But it figured, since she was a forensic anthropologist and had her hands into gloves most of the time.

But Brennan had beautiful hair, he noticed it since the first second. It looked soft and clean, as if she washed it every day with the finest shampoo. Booth had wondered once in a while what it would smell like until the day she leant close to him and he could smell it, the tangy scent of it, not too strong or subtle, to be ignored.

And now she was curved against his chest, kissing him, while he was pushing in and out of her, moving so fast he thought he'd die before he came.

"Yes!" Brennan hissed, closing her eyes in pleasure, as Booth reached out to touch her clit. He enjoyed watching her approcahing an orgasm, her face and flushed cheeks were now covered in sweat, as well as her chest. Booth reveled in the beauty of her ivory skin, the fall and rise of her breasts as rasped breaths tried to work their way through her lungs.

In one fast move, he pushed her, so that now she was lying on the bed and he was atop her, holding her hands still above her head. Pushing faster, he could feel her clenching around him and couldn't wipe the smirk off his face when he saw in her expression a mix of pain and pleasure.

But it all started so inocently. Well, not that much, maybe nothing is that innocent after all, when it has to do with alcohol. But his intentions were purely innocent when he took her to the bar for a few drinks and not that much when he had enough alcohol in his foggy system to start creating images in his brain, envolving her lips and his cock.

Booth shook his head. Not appropriate. Not at all. But at least he could find some distraction while she shoved all that anthropologic stuff she was talking about right now. Brennan stopped for a moment when she saw the silly grin on his face.

"That's not a happy story, why are you laughing?"

"What? Oh, Bones, I'm sorry but you got me lost here."

If only she knew. Most of the time Booth trusted that she was innocent enough to not notice his little innuendoes, while he couldn't decide if he just wanted to flirt innocently or take it to the next level. Right now he was there, trying not to grin, but it was hard.

If Angela was there, she would definetely call it a moment. They were doing it again, staring at each other's eyes with a tiny smile on their faces. Brennan actually liked those moments, even though she would feel slightly embarassed after it, sometimes. But right now she was too tired for that Not physically tired, but her brain was begging for mercy and wanted to take a break from the vodka. Her head was too spinning too fast for her own good.

"It doesn't matter, I'm lost as well."

"I think we're too drunk for any coherent conversation."

If only she knew where it would take her.

With a muffled yelp, Brennan came and quivered under him, her mouth and teeth closing on his shoulder. It was such a wonderful sensation, her inner muscles clenching around him as her whole body tensed and then relaxed. He never stopped pushing into her, although it took only a minute and a half after her impossibly fast third orgasm for him to come as well.

But it all started so innocently. One moment they were sharing eye contact, amused, the other they were kissing. One of those moments finally got them and, with a little help from the alcohol, Brennan's wet and hungry mouth were on his. Or it might have been the other way around, Booth could've pulled her closer by the waist, that beautifully shaped waist of hers, to kiss her. Once, and again. And again, and again. He couldn't take his lips from hers, his fingers mingling in her hair and wrapping his other arm around her waist, sliding carefully and eagerly over her back.

His mouth moved to her neck, biting, licking, breathing into her scent, soft skin mixing with metal from her necklace and the softness of her hair. Brennan shivered lightly, somewhere the thudding of some music echoing distant now, although it was playing loud in the bar, the distinguished bass like a buzz in her ears, humming throughout her body. Or maybe it was the hot wave of pleasure Booth was causing to her system, the very awareness of his hands sneaking slightly under her blouse from behind, touching her warm skin with his soft fingers. Her mind was dizzy, everything was a huge blur of colors in front of her eyes and the weird guy staring at her with a perverted smile was a shock of reality.

"Booth..." she said, untangling from his arms. He reluctantly let her go. "I need to go, I've had enough to drink now."

Something in the back of his mind was slowly bringing him back to reality, like cold water on his head.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"Well, I..." she glanced at the creepy guy again "I'd better go home."

Brennan rose from the stool, taking a chance on her first step, only to feel her legs weak under her body. Booth quickly held her before she could fall.

"Let's go, I'll take you home."

She was drunker than she thought she was, in the end. Using him as support, they walked outside the bar to meet the chill air of the night and the cold drizzle that was falling, making her shiver immediately. It didn't took them long to get a cab and arrive at her place.

Brennan couldn't think of anything to say, resigning herself to the uncomfortable silence between them. She was getting more sober now, enough to know what she was doing, but inebriated enough to not be able to stick the key into the keyhole.

Inside the half-light of the apartment, Brennan started undressing, her wet jacket was thrown onto a chair and her shoes were set aside, somewhere in the darkest corner of her living room.

"You should get rid of that wet jacket too," she told him. Booth was standing in front of the closed door, not really knowing what to do or what to say. "Are you ok, Booth?"

"Yeah, well. I think I should go now," he said, tentatively. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Brennan stopped undressing and looked at him, her big eyes trying to focus. She stepped closer to him, not sure of what to say or do, but she wanted to kiss him again. Now that the alcohol has lost its effect on her mind, she was sure she wanted to kiss him.

But his body was stiff, eyes wide and slightly scared. Maybe he was scared of her fowardness, she couldn't just sit and wait for things to happen, that wasn't her nature.

"I'm ok. And you?"

"I'm fine." She said, nodding her head. Stopping for a second, she continued "You kissed me."

"Yeah, I... well..." Booth couldn't find a snarky remark for her "well, you kissed me back!"

"Was that some kind or male response to the amount of alcohol you had?"

"I don't know. Maybe" he sounded confused. The whole while he had his eyes fixed on her face, her moist hair and glistening eyes, staring back at him. For some reason, he didn't see confusion in her eyes. She wanted to kiss him as bad as he did.

Booth stepped ahead of her and captured her lips into another kiss, both his hands holding her head. Brennan responded to it, kissing him back, eagerly again, letting her tongue slide along with his, little moaning sounds coming from her throat. Millions of thoughts had come and gone into his mind, thoughts of his previous relationships and how they were ruined, how he couldn't be friends with his previous girlfriends. Images of women he desired but could've never had and, finally, images of Brennan herself. It took him a while to see her as a woman, it took her a few dates and a few men hitting on her in front of him so that he would realize he was attracted to her. To her bright mind and to her physique; even her clueless behaviour with other human beings and her weird reaction to the most mundane things would pick his interest.

All those thoughts were wiped from his mind when he felt her hands tugging at his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. Their lips were still locked, experimenting and adjusting to the kissing, so he was glad he had a button-up shirt that didn't require the briefiest separation from her. He let his hands travel through her body, caressing the soft curve of her waist, landing on her hips and bringing her closer to him.

"Come here, Booth," she said, pulling him by his hands and walking backwards, to her bedroom, hitting the dinner table on the way. Their pieces of clothing were being scattered, exposing heated flesh; Booth took a minute to look at her, so beautiful and so confident about herself. She wouldn't just try to hide from him or blush from his curious and intense stare at her, allowing him to touch and watch her while he undressed her blouse, exposing the simple black bra underneath it. Brennan used the table as a support, half-sitting on it and closing her eyes as his hands traveled through her belly, soft goosebumps fom pleasure rising on her skin, shaky breathing as his lips caressed her neck, quickly moving to her chest and his eager eyes watching her every response.

Booth wanted to find the right things to tell her, to find something completely adequate to say but his mind wouldn't help him. At least not while her hands trailed a path on his chest, marveling at the flexing muscles there, teasing his nipples. Both felt his cock twitching and getting harder, achingly wanting to be inside her.

"Oh, god, Bones!" Booth hissed, lowering his head so that he could reach her breasts. She had this tangy scent, a faint scent of perfume, skin and her own scent, something that reminded him the scent of her hair, but slightly different. He had heard something about pheromones, but he couldn't quite know it right now. It had something to do with sex; but why the hell was he thinking about it? He didn't want to get this mind off the fact he was about to have sex with Bones, although he didn't want to think too much about it.

Those were thought that came and went, as fast as he unziped her pants and pulled them down, showing her long ivory legs to him, which she immediately wrapped around him, pressing his cock to her core, an overwhelmingly good sensation, almost painful. He quickly reached his own pants and underwear, getting rid of them and kicking them aside, along with his shoes. He was now completely naked in front of her, which she didn't take for granted. Brennan's lusty gaze traveled through his body, lingering at his semi-erect cock, as she chuckled lightly.

"You should never do that in front of a naked man, you know?"

"No, it's just... now I get why you so proudly wear that 'cocky' belt of yours," she said, laughing again, followed by his nervously relieved laugh. The laughter turned into a moan when her hand closed around his penis, pumping it.

Then it was like a triggering to him. Both's lost control of his rational thoughts and just kept his eyes open, to gauge her reactions, while his hands couldn't stop experimenting every inch of her body and his lips wanted to kiss everywhere, from her lips to her toes. Booth pushed her, so she would lie on the table, kissing and licking her breasts, kneading them as she moaned louder, making her groan of disappointment when he left them, only to moan again when he licked a wet trail down her belly, going straight between her legs.

"Booth!" she yelped, her hands deperatedly trying to find something other than his hair to grasp, as he did wonders to her with his tongue and lips. Brennan closed her eyes and let the sensations slip in, a heated wave spreading through her body, making her whole body quiver. Within seconds an orgasm hit her, as he hungrily seemed to devour her. She tried to push him away from her, but he held her close to him and continued his works, as the aching sensation returned. But, before it could even spread through her body, he stopped, kissing his way back up her, stopping at her neck.

Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but she was shut by his pushing his cock into her, in one swift move.

Booth gazed down at her, a mixture of desire and awe. Brennan's curious stare looking back at him, wanting to know what was going on in his mind, but she couldn't just find the words. Or didn't even want to find them, his skillful hands were back on her breasts, kneading her as he moved atop of her. Booth let out a cry when her hands moved to his back to scratch him, pressing him close to her. It didn't take him long to come as well.

Brennan laid limply on the bed, the sheets she used as covers had fallen somewhere on the ground, a while ago. But it was too hot anyway, she didn't want covers.

"I can't move!" she said, her body still humming from the previous orgasm.

Booth laughed, turning on his side to look at her. Her tousled hair was spread on the pillow and her naked body was glistening, beams of sweat now drying off. He would never believe she could be so beautiful, simply lying on the bed like that, too tired to do anything but breathe erratically.

"I've got to say, Bones, that was a good one," he said, laughing. "I mean, Brennan. Tempe."

She laughed too "Gosh, don't call me Tempe, it's too weird!"

"But I thought you hated when I called you Bones."

"I don't care," she shrugged "I got used to you calling me Bones, it's weird if you call me anything else."

"Ok, then."

"And don't expect me to call you Seeley" she said, pausing at the last word with bit of disdain, making him laugh.

"Ok, I won't."

Brennan turned her head to look at him and met his bright stare, a smile on his lips as he looked at her. They were silent for a while before she started speaking.

"I'm also very bad at the post-coital conversation. From what I've noticed, this is the part where men expect to hear from women some kind of compliment on their performance, but I can never think of anything remotedly flattering to say. So, I'm sorry in advance."

"You know what, Bones?"

"What?"

"You should just smile and cuddle."

"Cuddle? As in..."

"Yeah, like this. Come here."

Brennan moved close into his arms and let him hug her, resting comfortably against his slightly sticky chest. She could hear his heart beating and his breathing as well, the soothing touch of his hand on her back felt incredibly nice.

"That feels good." She said, smiling.

"It does, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And you performed pretty well, by the way."

Booth chuckled.

"Thanks." He said, kissing the top of her head.

**THE END **


End file.
